The Love Boat
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Sanji wanted to see what Zoro was up to, so he crept up the stairs, and locked his eyes on the other man ZoroSanji. Yaoi. Incomplete.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Piece.

Note: Worked on this with a friend.

Sanji stood at the counter in the kitchen. He was on the Thousand Sunny, and they were still docked at Water 7. The rest of the crew had gone to party some more. He finished cleaning up the counter, and walked outside. It was dark outside, and he could see fire blazing in the middle of the town. He heard water moving under the boat, like someone was swimming. They did have a pool in the base of the boat. He took off his apron, and went down the stairs. When he got down, steam covered the room.

" Hello? " Sanji asked. He heard the water move again, and it was getting closer to him. He walked closer, and discovered someone else in the room. The mist was really thick, but he could see a figure emerging from the pool. They looked male, with big muscles. There was something on the ground. They picked it up, and put it under their feet, over their legs, and over their-what? Sanji just realized that the person was putting on some underwear, or a bathing suit. They were naked earlier. His arousal twitched. Sanji went and hid behind a rack of towels as the person got closer.

Emerging from the mist was the swordsman, Zoro. He had on a blue speedo bathing suit, and was carrying a towel in one hand. He tossed it over to Zoro, and it landed on the cook's head. As Zoro headed up the stairs, Sanji noticed the man scratch his ass, and then bring the hand over to the front region. He closed the door behind him, and Sanji went up the stairs after the other man. He waited till the swordsman disappeared, and walked out, heading towards his room. Once he got inside, the cook immediately pulled off his shirt, to let the sweat drenched fabric fly to the floor. He sat on his bed, and took his watch off. Kicking his shoes aside, Sanji decided to get right where he wanted to be.

Sanji pulled off his pants to reveal some black underwear that was sporting an erection, and some hair that was popping out of the top. He grabbed the erection through the fabric, and stroked it. Moaning, he brought his free hand up to rub his chest, and moaned a little louder.

Zoro walked into his room, and layed down on the bed. He slowly slid the speedo down to his ankles, and threw them onto the floor. He had a 7-inch cock with green hair around it, and large balls that were growing some hair as well. He put his hands behind his head and spread his legs out. He let his erection start to lift into the air as he fell into deep slumber.

Sanji hadn't stopped moaning, and was starting to bring his underwear down. He had a 7-inch cock with blonde hair above it, and VERY large balls that had some hair on them. He cupped his balls and stroked them as he rubbed the tip of his penis. He went down from his balls and reached an opening in his ass. He pushed two fingers in and screamed from the pain and pleasure, while gripping his dick as hard as possible. Just then the cook realized that Zoro, who wasn't that far away, could probably hear him. Sanji slowly took his fingers out of his butt, unlatched his hand from his still hard penis, and pulled his underwear up to his thighs only, still letting certain things hang out. He layed down, and pulled the covers up, his erection shivering from the contact with the blanket.

Zoro awoke to find he had been asleep for an hour. His usual nap time. He noticed his penis was still very erect, but didn't bother to do anything about it. He opened the door just a tiny bit, and stuck his head out to see if anyone else was on the boat. No noise was coming from either sides, and he figured that they would stay the night. Why was it the crew always thought to leave the swordsman alone on the boat while they went and had fun. Its not like he was a party pooper, they just always left before he could come. He put on his speedo, and walked outside. The night air blew against him, as he stretched on the deck. His erection was almost completely visible as it stretched the speedo very far out. He walked to the top deck to lift some weights.

Sanji had been laying in the bed for awhile, and decided to go get a snack. He made sure to pull up his underwear, and put some shorts on. It was too hot to be wearing a shirt, so he walked out of the room, not bothering to look down at his throbbing erection who's tip could be seen hanging out of the right side of the shorts. He was heading towards the kitchen when he heard some weights being moved. So the swordsman was up and about. Sanji wanted to see what Zoro was up to, so he crept up the stairs, and locked his eyes on the other man. The cook gasped when he the huge erection that was visible from the other man's speedo. His own penis got even harder, and it started to leave his pants through the bottom. Sanji sat there forever, never taking his eyes off the swordsman. When the green-haired man was done, he sat down next to his weights, and looked up at the stars.

Sanji noticed him rub his nipples a bit, and then bring a hand down to play with his penis in the suit. He brought it all the way out, and let it stand up, pointing towards the sky. He rubbed his index finger and his thumb on the bottom of the shaft, and with the other hands, rubbed the tip. Now Sanji's erection was back in front, and created a tent. He stood up to leave, but Zoro's head immediately shot his way. Sanji's heart sank as their eyes met. The gaze lasted for a long time, a time in which Zoro never took his hands off his penis. But when Zoro finally spoke, ending the silence, Sanji wanted to run. " Nice boner shitty cook "


End file.
